


We Both Pull the Tricks Out of Our Sleeves

by shaggy2hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggy2hope/pseuds/shaggy2hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but i'll believe in anything<br/>and you'll believe in anything</p><p>[Art]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Both Pull the Tricks Out of Our Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/gifts).



> Created for this prompt:
> 
> "Terezi is my favorite character and patron troll, and her relationship with Vriska is really interesting to me. I want to see more of how they interacted with each other before Sburb, or what their friendship would be like if Sburb never happened. I didn't specify a pairing, but if you want to make it romantic, that's perfectly okay!"
> 
> Hope this fits okay!

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: higher quality version visible at my blog. sorry imgur ate the pic blegh
> 
> (http://hobbitart.tumblr.com/post/40075442516/frightening-fauna-hey-wow-ok-so-at-some-point)


End file.
